A New Home
by snowwy-owl
Summary: Luxembourg comes to live with his siblings in a new house and has fun getting used to his new home. slight BelMano cuteness but innocent warning crying Romano ;M;


Luxembourg looked around the rather large house. The brightly colored golden walls glowed as the sun set behind the deep red curtains. The gold walls were decorated with pictures showing the landscapes of the beautiful country he was in and festive ornaments depicting a cool, blissful aura that made the house feel welcoming. He gaped at the beauty of his new home, he would finally be able to live with his brother and sister again and not even the beautiful home he now had could distract him as his siblings tried to sneak up on him. Bella giggled trying to contain her excitement as she tip toed down the long stair case her older brother not far behind. They made it to the bottom and were shocked to not see their brother. Bella gasped and raced around the large living room in a panic as she searched for the younger. She was almost driven to tears until a light weight on her back shocked her from her distress. The boy clung to her back with a large smile on his face snuggling into her shoulder blades. She let out a sigh of relief then laughed.

"Lux, don't be so silly you shouldn't play such naughty pranks." She giggled out.

Luxembourg nodded at her and blushed slightly. He chuckled at his sister. Suddenly Lux's hair was being ruffled. He spun around quickly and pulled his older brother's waist into a bear hug.

"Big Broer! It's good to see you again!"

Luxembourg looked up at the much taller preteen and gave an awkward smile

"Actually it kind of strains my neck to look at you." He said and pouted.

"You're both so much taller than me. It's not fair."

Bella chuckled.

"We are many years older than you, Lux; so it's right that we're taller." His older sister said. He puffed out his cheeks and groaned.

"But I bet I eat more vegetables than you, Bella, and drink more milk too!"

Bella laughed and patted his head. "You're probably right, Lux," she said "But I still have an older sister advantage in the height department, just like you and Big Broer have an advantage physically because you're boys."

Luxembourg nodded in agreement and smiled again. He turned to his brother who was giving them a strange look.

"What's wrong big brother?" the younger nation asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you guys are being so formal." The tall boy said.

Belgium looked at her brother and thought for a moment. "I see what you mean," Luxembourg looked back at her. "We're using the country name's instead of our human names, right?" Netherlands nodded. "Well it has been a while. I guess this is just natural." She stated. "Luxembourg, you can call me big sis or Bella, ok?" The boy nodded and smiled at her. Netherlands kneeled down to Lux's height.

"And I'm big broer or Lars." The tall blonde said.

Lux nodded again and pointed to himself.

"And I'm Henri!" the small boy chimed bouncing a little. His siblings laughed at this and hugged their brother. Their laughing, though, woke up someone upstairs.

Loud boots stomped on the wood floor above the three children as the man made his way to the staircase grumbling with every step. He quickly walked down the stairs and into the living room with the three children. It seemed as if he had not yet opened his eyes and just found his way downstairs by mere luck. He yawned and cracked open one bright green eye, half glaring at the oldest. He shut his eye again and limped over to the couch and flopped down on the crimson cushions resting once more. The oldest walked over to the man and poked at his face. Luxembourg watched confused by his brother's actions. The man grumbled at the poking and pushed Lars' hand away. The blonde continued to poke the brunette.

"Lars" the man groan annoyed and pushed the boy away.

Lars only proceeded to come back and poke the man's stomach. The green-eyed man violently flinched and turned over. The younger nation poked the back of the man's neck. Small giggles rumbled through the taller male's body as he curled into a ball. After about two seconds of this the man started to laugh aloud and turned over. Lars once again poking his ticklish spot, his stomach and the man burst with loud, echoing laughter. He grabbed the smaller nation by the waste and pulled him into his lap.

"Okay, you win. I'm up, alright?" the blonde stared at him for a moment then proceeded to speak.

"Antonio, this is our little brother Henri, the one you were supposed to greet when he came here."

Antonio blinked and chuckled.

"But I was tired from taking care of Romano last night." He said. Lars glared at him and crawled out of his lap. Antonio looked at him hoping he'd believe the lie.

He didn't.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise. Lovi didn't want to go to sleep."

"So what did you do to make him go to sleep?"

Antonio thought for a second.

"I gave him… pasta?" he said questioningly.

The smaller nation only stared at him unfazed. His siblings watched silently, looking to each other for guidance every once in a while.

"You gave a 7 year old pasta?"

"Yep."

"At 3 am."

"Yes."

"When you came home."

"Yes sir."

"Dead drunk."

"Absolutely."

A moment of silence.

Lars stared at the man.

"I mean…no?"

Lars slapped the taller nation swiftly across the face, knocking him back to sleep. A small laugh came from the staircase as Lovino hopped down the steps one by one. He laughed all the way down and into the living room where he came and stood holding his stomach as if he'd burst. Henri looked at the boy's laughing face chuckling himself, soon he was laughing as well. The still cackling Italian noticed the boy next to laughing and laughed louder, so loud that he began to hiccup. Henri chortled at him and giggled to the point he snorted.

The both stopped for a moment…. Then burst into a mixture of laughing, hiccupping, snorting and cries of, "It's so funny it hurts", along with Romano's constant swearing.

The two boys kept laughing like this for at least 15 minutes before their meaningless cries turned into ones of actual pain.

Roma whined as he tried to sip the hot tea Belgium made. He and Luxembourg strained their throats by laughing too hard. Henri took an endless stream of short sips groaning every time the hot liquid ran down his throat. Belgium came and blew into Romano's cup to try and cool it off. Lars went to the freezer and grabbed an ice cube. He pulled the cup from Henri's lips and told him to suck on the ice cube. The cool liquid soothed his scorched throat. Romano looked at Henri for a second the to Lars.

"Hey, stupid crapface, I want an ice cube too!"

The Dutch nation glared at him for a second then looked back at his brother.

"You won't get anything if you keep talking to me like that." He said nonchalantly.

Lovino pouted and furrowed his brow.

"I don't need you to get if for me anyway, I can get it my self!"

Romano was furious he was being lazy and really didn't want to go get the ice himself and not having someone what he wanted when he wanted ticked him off.

"Be my guest, but don't fall down the steps, I'll be blamed it you get eaten by spiders." The blonde said.

Romano gasped. He hated going into the basement, it was so dark even when the one light was on. The furnace always made a horrible screechy growling noise while the flames roared. The worst part was the huge spiders that hissed at you when you got close to the back room. This room on the other hand was like a sanctuary. It was a bright room with light blue walls, soft carpets, and a huge couch that was really comfy that sat next to the freezer where the ice cream was! And the best part is that no bugs, scary noises, or monsters could get in. Lovi never went down there, only Toni and Lars did. Toni could go down because it was his house and he was used to it, and Lars had to stay in the back room until the second wing of the house was built a few years back plus he's not afraid of anything, except those two other pedo friends of Toni's.

Lovi blushed slightly and groaned at the thought of spiders eating him alive. Tears started to form in his eyes thinking about the burning furnace scorching his skin and the in the dark no one would be able to find him. It was too much he finally broke down.

"Please Mr. Netherlands, please, please will you get the ice for me?" He shouted little tears flowing down his cheeks. He turned his head and saw Lars holding an ice cube in his hand. Lovi looked at him and pouted taking the ice from the older in his mouth.

"You big jerk, that was mean you made me scared."

"I did not. All I said was don't fall down the steps."

Romano blushed a little. He must have just freaked himself out for nothing. He smiles a little at the thought. Bella giggled at the blushing Italian and went over to him, patting his head.

"Lovi you look so precious." She mewled.

She kissed two of her fingers and touched him to Roma's lips. He face and neck went completely red, as red as the tomatoes he loves. He stuttered a random mess until he finally steamed out and looked down.

"T-Thank you for t-the… t-the k-k-k-k.."

Lars snickered at him.

"Shut up you idiot! Don't laugh at me!" He said.

Henri laughed and got up from where he was sitting and sat in his brother's lap.

"I can do that too Lovino!" Henri said. He pinched his cheeks and puffed them out like balloons.

"See?"

"Cut it out I look cut when I do it! You look really embarrassed so HA!"

"I am embarrassed though. I actually tried to act like you! That's pretty low."

"Be quiet!"

Bella came up to Lovi and picked him up and sat him in her lap. She handed him a red tomato.

"Don't be angry Lovino didn't mean it. I promise."

She looked towards Henri who was dozing off in his brother's arms.

"Are you sleepy Henri?"

He nodded.

"How about you Roma?"

"…"

She looked at him. He was nodding slowly trying to stay awake while gnawing on the red fruit. She chuckled at him and rubbed his head.

"Aw they're so cute when they're so sleepy, Right brother.

Bella looked up and saw her big brother and little brother fast asleep on the living room floor. She chuckled again and pulled her little Romano close to her and fell asleep with him wrapped in her arms.

And yes Spain is still out cold on the couch.

**I should be working on other story but Luxembourg came at me like a wrecking ball I drew an OC of him that was cute and fell in love**

**That is ALL .**


End file.
